


The top four of international pride

by Televa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Canada is talkative, M/M, Some Humor, hetalympics, olympictalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finland won America 5-0 in Sochi, winning bronze. Tino is congratulated by Berwald and his best friend, Matthew,  but what will happen to their cheerful moment when Alfred arrives?</p><p>Just a small a fic I wrote after Finland won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The top four of international pride

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Every character mentioned by name is property of Hidekaz Himaruya, making this a non-profit story. English is not my mother tongue and this is also unbetad, so if you find any typos etc. let me know asap. Enjoy!

"Ja kerran laulus, synnyinmaa,  
korkeimman kaiun saa."

It was over. Tino felt not only relieved but joy too, he had known since the beginning that his boys would win. As soon he stepped uot from the changing room that was filled with the grown up men singing his national song completely off-key, a tall figure hovered over him and a second later he was raised to air, his equipment bag falling to the ground.

"Kn'w ye c'uld do 't, l've," he heard Berwald's voice mutter against his stomach. As Tino was put back to his feet a new pair of arms entwined around his strong-built body. 

"Tinooo I knew you could beat Alfred easily!" Matthew cheered as he hugged Tino, spinning his friend around a couple of times. As Tino's feet were raised from the floor for the second time since stepping out, he felt how the world spun around him, turning into a one big shuzzle of colours and shapes. These people around him, his fiancé and his best friend, and the boys who still were in the changing room and who were the national pride of his country, these were the people he wanted to cheer with. He was happy, so happy, and no thing could ruin his mood.

Not even Alfred who walked towards them at the speed of a snail, his whole body radiating an aura of dissappoitment. The usually loud American looked like someone had took his self-esteem, broke it into pieces and then jumped on the said pieces until there was nothing left but a pile of ashes.

"It was a good game," Tino said to his game opponent smiling.

"It wasn't a good game, it was a fucking cool one!" Matthew interrupted before Alfred was able to say anything. The Canadian clearly was happy for his friend to place on 3rd, but he also forgot that his brother had just lost 5-0. And, knowing Alfred, he'd be depressed until the next winter Olympics.

"Yeah, it was a good game. Dude, you were on fire," Alfred admitted, a small smile forming on his lips.

"No harsh feelings?" Tino asked and offerred his hand to the other blond. He smiled also.

"No harsh feelings, bro." This time, the smile on Alfred's lips grew wide. The two blonds, who had just fought for the 3rd place in men's ice hockey, shared a quick eye contact before bursting into laughter. All Matthew and Berwald could do was to stare the two other men who only laughed harder after seeing their partners' faces.

"Ah th'n' w' sh'u'd g't s'meth'n' ta e't," Berwald said eyeing the clock on the wall. A few players from Leijonat passed by, giving odd looks for the group that was formed by two men laughing like idiots, a too tall confused man and a fourth blond dressed as Father Maple.

"C'moon guys, let's go to grab a lunch somewhere! Alfie, I can pay for you. Consider it's a consolation prize," Matthew announced cheerfully. The man was usually really quiet and tend to be forgotten, but whenever ice hockey was involved, he became more active discussioner than Alfred.

"I agree with you, Mattie. Tomorrow we're all going to have a massive party at that club Ludwig told me about a week ago." Tino's reply made all of them (especially Alfred) cheer loudly. As they began their walk to the nearest cafeteria, the four of them continued their chatter after Tino and Alfred had managed to suppress their laugh.

"Berwald, you know tomorrow I will crush you like a boot an ant?" Matthew asked slyly while rubbing his chin softly, somewhere in between a discussion of how long Russia's scarf actually was and would it really be possible to drink three bottles of Jägermeister in one night.

"I' yer dr'ams, M'tth'ew."

**Author's Note:**

> // I knew Canada would win gold again


End file.
